<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Yandere Dio Brando x Reader : by Post_Moe</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24908863">Yandere Dio Brando x Reader :</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Post_Moe/pseuds/Post_Moe'>Post_Moe</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Jjba - Fandom, ジョジョの奇妙な冒険 | JoJo no Kimyou na Bouken | JoJo's Bizarre Adventure</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Broken, Dark, F/M, Sex, XReader, Yandere, dio brando - Freeform, drinking through fingers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 03:35:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,711</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24908863</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Post_Moe/pseuds/Post_Moe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>You've become one of Dio's mortal slaves, serving him not only as a spy, but in many (physical) ways as well.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dio Brando x Reader - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>153</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Yandere Dio Brando x Reader :</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Your only need on this Earth is to serve me," he murmured into your neck.</p><p>    "Yes," you whispered back, rocking your hips against his. You moaned as he gave a particularly hard thrust.</p><p>    Dio chuckled darkly, knowing that even though you felt pure pleasure, fear still coursed through you like a river in flood. You clung to him in need, tears dripping down your cheeks as every other time he's taken you. It was one of the things he loved about you. He thoroughly enjoyed your timid behaviour, knowing how easily it was to manipulate you and control you into the woman he wanted - all while keeping some things here and there to surprise him.</p><p>    "Ah!" You cried out in ecstasy as you came onto him, your body going rigid and essence leaking down his member.</p><p>    You fell limp in his arms, breathing heavily as you tried not to pass out from the hours he has spent with you. Dio laughed and changed position, now rather than you riding him, he had you beneath him, "We aren't done yet, my dove. I still have the energy of an army of men!"</p><p>     The distraught in your eyes pleased him deeply, only encouraging him even more.</p><p>.</p><p>Your body ached and you felt as though you were about to drop dead. You sat at the edge of the mattress, pulling your socks on and getting ready to leave.</p><p>    The body beside you shifted and red orbs peeked through slitted eyelids, "What are you doing, (Y/n)? Did I say you could get up?"</p><p>    You quivered at his voice, not looking behind you in fear of what you might see, "I have classes..." You already told him that last night, but you had to be careful how you reminded him. 'Remember?' would make it sound like you were urking him. 'I told you last night,' would be too patronising. Perhaps it was better to leave it at that.</p><p>    Dio sat up, moving closer to you and slinking his arm around your waist, "Right. Do you want to leave me? Are you happy that you finally get some time during the day away from me?"</p><p>    Yes. "No. Of course not." Your voice was weak and quiet, obviously telling a lie.</p><p>     His devious, evil smile was felt on your cheek. It made your skin crawl. He held you so tight it pushed some of the air from you, "Of course not. Because you love me, yes?"</p><p>    "Yes." No. Monster.</p><p>     His smile fell, a sigh leaving him. He indeed knew the truth behind your words, and it irritated him more than anything that he actually cared what you thought and felt. He pushed it away for now and ordered, "Feed me."</p><p>     Dio allowed you to turn around in his arms, his naked body still on view as the blanket had been pushed down. The room may have been utter darkness, but his eyes produced enough glow to see him. It was perturbing. You initiated the kiss, closing your eyes and focusing on his lips as his hand crawled up your back to your neck. This was always the most disturbing bit. His fingers slipped into your skin, the blood from within draining into him and allowing him the sustenance he oh-so desired from you. It was so gross! You pushed further into his mouth, your body against his as though trying to get away. He smiled into the kiss, pressing deeper into your neck and shoving his tongue pass your lips. His wet muscle made you cringe, but you did your best not to show it. You allowed him to ravish you, feeling every inch of you and kissing you immense passion.</p><p>    Once he finally had his fill of blood and lust, Dio relinquished you, kissing your neck where he feasted, "Have a good day. And come straight home."</p><p>    You nodded into his chest, "Yes, I will. Sweet dreams."</p><p>     Dio watched as you walked away from him, every ounce in his body itching and twitching to get you back. Alas, he had to let you go. You were the only one who could educate him on the outside world. For centuries he had lived and he wanted you to keep him up to date from now on. Not only that but... You were a spy for the outside. He's wanted to make you switch to night classes but the night was the time for you to be with him. Not some human school, not your 'friends', not even yourself alone. It was for him.</p><p>You wanted to die. The sun beamed down on you and you felt like you had the worst hangover of your life. Your body ached, your mind boggled and the World around you spun with every step, yet at the same time you were scared that if you stopped walking you'd topple over.</p><p>    Why did Dio find joy in ruining you so? You just considered yourself lucky that he didn't treat you like some of his 'men'. Or like the food of most humans he devours... Ripping them apart, pulverizing flesh and bone with the flick of his wrist. It made you sick and frozen in terror. Hell, when you first met him he had his arm cut off. It took no effort at all to reattach it to himself.</p><p>    You shuddered at the memory. Enough of that. You wish you could just run away but you knew he'd find you no matter where you went. It was a futile thought.</p><p>    Before you knew it, you were at the University's campus. Students, professors, and other workers alike piled in around you, looking about as deadbeat as yourself. Unless they were in groups, other people tend to bring the best out in each other.  </p><p>    You closed your eyes and tried to somehow rest as you made your way to class. A hot bath sounds good about now... Maybe some scented candles. A glass of water, a soft bed with warm covers and even softer pillows-</p><p>    "(Y/n)!" A familiar female called out.</p><p>    You opened your eyes just in time to come face-to-metal with a pole. Your forehead throbbed and your nose stung, along with your lips.</p><p>    The girl came to a stop before you, huffing slightly as she spoke, "I tried to warn you..."</p><p>    "Erina..." You whimpered, looking up at her whilst holding your face, your voice a little nasally now, "Good morning."</p><p>    She gave you a soft smile and reached into her pocket, pulling out a white and pink laced handkerchief, "You really need to start paying more attention, my dear friend." She examined you, paying an over amount of attention on the bags under your eyes.</p><p>    You smiled and pointed to them, joking, "Louis Vuitton."</p><p>    Wrina tilted her head in confusion, "Pardon?"</p><p>     "N-Nothing," your joke went completely over her head.</p><p>    Instead, she brought the cloth to your face and gently dabbed your nose which had started bleeding, "Are you getting enough sleep? You seem more exhausted than usual."</p><p>    Oh, if only she knew. You gave a heavy sigh, "Yeah, I just, - I need a nap."</p><p>Erina was always so kind to you, but unfortunately, you didn't share the same class. In fact, she didn't even have a class, she worked in one of the cafes.</p><p>    Which kinda sucked for you since you had no one to protect you from bullies. Your head dropped from your hand as you fell asleep once more. Other students took this advantage to throw random shit at you. One heavy, metal pencil case hit you right on the head, making you wake up with a yelp.</p><p>    A cold feeling ran down your scalp and you touched the wound. Shit that hurt! You looked up with tears in your eyes and brought your hand in front of you. Blood. What would Dio say if he saw this?</p><p>    "Miss (L/n)," the professor said, gaining your attention, "You should head to the First Aid room."</p><p>    "Yes," you whispered, softly, standing up shakily and grabbing your bag.</p><p>    You walked through the classroom, down the steps and trying to ignore the words of the people around you: "She's so weird." "Did you see those marks on her?" "Depression for attention." "I heard she's in an abusive relationship." "No way, she's just asking for it."</p><p>    Gossip, gossip, and more gossip. If there's one thing you could appreciate about Dio is that he did his best to keep you null to the things he learns. You saw him murder, feast, order and such. However, he kept you blind to the reasons why. The only time you'd hear anything is if he'd confront someone whilst having you on his lap. Even so, he'd bury your head in his chest and pet you into a lulling state that you had no clue what was going on.</p><p>    You stumbled into the first aid room, finding a bed by the window and in the warmth of the sun. You fell on the bed and reached into your bag, bringing out a music box. It was your mother's before she passed on, and the only thing you had left of your family. At least of the family you loved.</p><p>    As you dropped the bag and lay back, you played the tune; Bach Minuet in G Minor, BWV Anh 115 filling the air with its delicate tune. You closed your eyes and began drifting off, hoping that this wound would be enough to kill you, though you highly doubted that.</p><p>You woke up to a cold breeze by the open window. Shit! You sat up quickly, only to pale at the sight before you. Dio was sitting on the windowsill, holding your mother's music box in hand and admiring it as it played the tune softly.</p><p>    It was nighttime now, the sun long gone. How long had he been there? And how long had you been out? Without looking at you, he said, "(Y/n), my dove, what ails you?"</p><p>   You touched the wound, the blood dry. You then wiped your eyes which felt puffy. But none of this mattered right now. You were so scared of what he was going to do - not to you, but the music box. "Dio..."</p><p>     "You didn't come home," he growled, looking to you so suddenly you thought his head was going to fly off.</p><p>    "I-I'm sorry," you cried, "I just fell asleep. I was so tired from last night-"</p><p>    "-So you're saying it's my fault?" He interrupted.</p><p>    "No!" You screamed, not wanting to anger him.</p><p>    He threw the music box in the air and caught it, his fingers crushing the wood enough for it to splinter, but not to break, "Oh? Then what? Is it those imbecile humans? You should fight back if they bully you!"</p><p>    "I-I can't," you sobbed, terrified of what he was capable of.</p><p>    Dio jumped from the window and landed on the bed, breaking it in half and causing you so slide down to the middle, against his legs. He tilted his knee up, your body being pushed in that direction and bringing you to be dependent on him. You held onto his leg so you wouldn't slip beneath him, which he obviously didn't want, "Of course you can't, because you're weak." He lashed out and dug his fingers in your neck, pulling out a certain artery, "But I could change that." The pain was too much, you couldn't form words, screams, only silent tears, and croaking. He leaned down to your ear and whispered in a snarky tone, "I can drink your delicious blood and then fill you with my vampiric essence. You'll be so powerful you could demolish this school with a single shout of your pretty voice!"</p><p>    Your eyes dilated in fear but it all stopped when the crack of your music box deafened your ears. "D-Dio, the music box..."</p><p>    His playful behaviour stopped, his smile disappearing, "What?" He looked to the device and scowled, "I have your life in my very hands, and yet you care more about this thing?"</p><p>    "Please," you croaked, "That was my mother's."</p><p>    His red eyes flashed dangerously, "What did I say about prioritising others over me? You don't need them anymore!"</p><p>     He began slowly closing his hands, purposefully to make you regret even bringing it out. He wanted you to hate the fact you would even think of another person. "No," you begged, cringing as he tugged on your artery even harder. There was a hole in your neck, yet you were still alive thanks to him freezing certain areas. It was cold, and painful and scary. However, you couldn't bear the thought of losing that heirloom, "Please, Dio. I'm sorry! It wasn't like that, you're still the only one I love! WAIT-"</p><p>    But it was too late. The music box crumbled in his hand. You broke down in tears, that was the last thing you had of anything from anyone. Dio let go of your artery and pricked his finger with his own nail, rubbing his blood over the wound before licking your neck with long, wet strides of his tongue, the blood and saliva dripping down your shoulder. He murmured over your healing skin, "I want to say I'm doing this for your own good, but we both know in the end I'm just being selfish." He pulled back and held your face in both of his hands, calming your hiccuping and trembling, "Now there's nothing to stand in the way of us, right? Unless you have another little trinket up your sleeves."</p><p>    You sniffled and sobbed, going slack as he picked you up into his arms, shaking your head 'no'.</p><p>    "Good," he grinned, leaving your bag behind and jumping from building to building, heading home.</p><p>That night he took you over and over again, bringing up the painful memory of your music box and threatening to keep you away from human life from now on.</p><p>    "You know the one thing that I respect the most about you?" He purred, nibbling your ear as he pressed you against the cold wall of the wet shower, the only warmth you felt from his body heat and his cock that rocked hard inside you.</p><p>     "Ngn," you moaned, shaking your head in a silent encouragement to continue.</p><p>    "I respect," he huffed, grabbing your chin in his hand and turning your head to face him as he continued to take you from behind, "That even though you tremble in complete and utter fear, even though I am so mean to you, you stay by my side. You haven't tried once to escape." He pushed himself in you so hard that you came, quivering in pleasure, "I admire that about you."  </p><p>    He came inside you, riding out both of your orgasms as his seed indulged your insides. His hot, white cum poured out of you when he eventually removed himself.</p><p>     You fell to the ground, on your knees, the water around you mixing with your cum before going down the drain. Dio placed his hand on your head and gently pet you, "I shall reward you. Your classmates will all perish horribly, including that neglective teacher of yours. They won't even get the chance to become part of my army."</p><p>    "Dio," you breathed, barely able to move from all the abuse he's given you, both mentally and physically. You wanted to beg him to stop, to rethink and not go through with it but you couldn't get the words out. Not that he'd listen to you anyway.</p><p>    He turned the shower off and stepped out, grabbing a towel and wrapping it around your body, like a human burrito or sushi roll. Dio held you to him and headed back to the bedroom, "No need to thank me just yet. Just wait until I bring back their hearts on a platter."</p><p>    You sat up and watched as he went about the room, grabbing his clothes and preparing to leave before the light of the sun came up. It was no use trying to stop him, he was intent on bloodshed and gore. You hated thinking like this, but since it was useless anyway, you decided to take this moment to rest while he did what he normally does. You sleep, he kills and recruits.</p><p>............................................</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>